Light my fire
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: "Stop this Pony, or I won't be able to," Two-bit gasped against Pony's, slightly swollen lips.


The normal noise of the Curtis house wasn't present as Pony stepped out of his and Soda's room. Letting a small sigh of relief at the fact Pony headed into the bathroom to take a shower, carting a pair of boxers and jeans with him. It wasn't that he much cared when there were other people there when he took a shower but all of them being boys; there wasn't much privacy. More than once he went in to take a shower and moved the curtain to find anyone from Johnny to Dally in there.

Stripping out of his clothes he turned the water to the appropriate temperature, he stepped in. Letting the spray of water cascade over him, he relaxed, washing himself and his hair lazily. After the water started cooling off he shut if off and grabbed a towel and dried his hair. Half drying his body, he pulled on his boxers and pants and looked at him self in the mirror. After searching for some hint of facial hair and getting a bit frustrated when there wasn't any. Messing with his hair a bit, he had a small internal debate over whether to grease it or not. Deciding on doing the lazy thing, he chose not to since he wasn't going anywhere. Opening the door he shivered lightly at the cool air that licked at his skin. Heading out he made the right turn and jumped as he nearly ran into Two-bit.

"Glory," Pony said, putting his hand over his heart. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Two-bit didn't answer, his eyes flickering over Pony's chest and back up to his face, his eyes darkening.

"Two-bit, are you ok?" Pony said.

"Damn it Pony," Two-bit grumbled.

"What?" Pony said, his eyes a bit wide as he tried to move around Two-bit.

The older male let out a sigh and pushed Pony against the wall.

"Two-bit, what are you," Pony started but what cut off as Two-bit's lips covered his own.

Pony was frozen as Two-bit's lips moved from his mouth to roughly kiss his chin and then to his neck.

"Tell me to stop damn it," Two bit said in a strained voice, kissing all over the side of Pony's neck.

"Two-bit,"

"Call me disgusting, push me away, do something please?" He near whined as his hands moved over Pony's sides and the top of his hipbones.

"But I don't think I want you too,"

"Damn it Ponyboy," The red haired male cursed, pressing his lips back to his, moving his arms around Pony, pulling their hips together.

The younger male let out a shocked gasp as he felt Two-bit's excitement, grinding against him. Two-bit's lips were still pressed over his, trying to coax Pony to respond that he tentatively started to. A moan escaped Two-bit's lips as Pony started kissing back a little harder.

"Stop this Pony, or I won't be able to," Two-bit gasped against Pony's, slightly swollen lips.

Pony licked his lips lightly and pressed them back to Two-bit's, wrapping his arms around the males neck. Two-bit let out a small whine and kissed him hard, groping Pony's right butt cheek in his hand; moving his other to the middle of Pony's back. The younger male pressed him self closer to Two-bit.

"I want you," Two-bit said, nipping at Pony's bottom lip.

"Ok,"

Two-bit looked a bit conflicted but pulled Pony off the wall and pushed him towards the bedroom. Getting fully in the older male closed and locked the door behind them, pulling Pony back to him. Kissing him again, Two-bit slipped his shoes off and started moving them towards the bed. When Pony's knee's hit the mattress, he fell on it and slid up until his head hit the pillows. Two-bit looked over Pony as he stripped off his own shirt and climbed over the younger male.

"Are you sure about this?" Two-bit asked, shivering as Pony ran his hands up and down his chest. "Because we go any further and I will not be able to stop,"

Pony wrapped his hands around the back of Two-bit's neck pulling him down, kissing him softly again. The older male shivered deeply, wrapping his arms underneath Pony's stomach, kissing him back. Pressing his hips against Pony's Two-bit moaned as he felt Pony's erection hard and waiting.

Moving away from Pony's lips, Two-bit kissed over his chin and down his neck, nipping the skin. Lavishing the red skin with his tongue, Two-bit then moved down more, biting and licking at the skin. Pony's whimpers and moans fueled Two-bit on as he got to the button and zipper of the males pants. Undoing them, he slipped them and Pony's boxers off and tossed them on the floor. Licking his lips at the sight of the younger males slightly pulsing cock.

Moving his mouth forward he kissed the velvet soft skin at the base of Pony's cock, making the male gasp. Licking a line up the thick vein on the bottom of his cock, Two-bit took the head in when he was able to. Pony's moans echoed off the walls as the males mouth worked diligently over and over the smooth warm skin.

"Two-bit," Pony whimpered, pressing his fists underneath his pillow, trying not to buck his hips.

Said male, moved his hands to hold down Pony's hips as he started sucking more on Pony's erection.

"Stop or I'm gonna come," Pony moaned, his head tossing back.

Two-bit just started moving faster, humming in the back of his throat. Pony's moans climbed higher and hit a high note as he came down Two-bit's throat, the older male swallowing it all. Pulling off of him, he kissed back up Pony's body and kissed his lips, letting his tongue dip into Pony's mouth. After he thoroughly kissed Pony he pulled back, kissing his bottom lip.

"I still want you," Two-bit said, kissing Pony's jaw line.

"Then take me," Pony breathed out in a moan.

"Do you know if Soda has any lube?" Two-bit asked, shivering deeply.

"Bed side drawer, left side,"

Two-bit fumbled with finding it for a few minutes until he let out a small 'ah ha' and pulled it out. Making quick work of getting out of his own pants and boxers, he moved back between Pony's legs. Spreading them a bit further, he kissed Pony's inner thighs making the male shiver. Popping the cap of the bottle he poured a generous amount on his fingers. Slipping his hand down he started working on getting Pony stretched out.

"Oh Two-bit," Pony gasped and moaned lightly as Two-bit slipped his fingers out and lubed up his cock.

"Are you ready for me?" Two-bit asked, hooking Pony's legs over his arms.

"Yea, take me Keith,"

Two-bit moaned and pressed his cock gently into Pony's warmth, gasping at the tight muscles around him. Getting fully in he let out a breath as Pony tried getting used to the intrusion.

"Move," Pony said, holding on to Two-bit's shoulders.

Two-bit leaned forward capturing Pony's lips in a kiss as he started thrusting in and out of the male. Moaning into the kiss, Pony wrapped his hands around the back of Two-bit's neck, holding him close.

Breaking the kiss but not moving away, Two-bit started moving faster, panting lightly against Pony's lips. Their sweat covered foreheads bumped each other as Two-bit thrust faster into the glorious heat that was all Pony.

"You feel so amazing Ponyboy," Two-bit moaned out.

"Oh Keith," Pony moaned, his back arching off the bed.

Two-bit kissed Pony one more time before moving back a little, starting to thrust faster into the willing body beneath him. Reaching down he wrapped his hand around Pony's reawakened cock, starting to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god, yea," Pony moaned louder.

"How good does that feel babe?" Two-bit asked moaning, his muscles tightening as he got close.

"So great, oh Keith," Pony shouted to the ceiling as he came between them, over his stomach.

"Oh Fuck Ponyboy," Two-bit moaned.

A dozen or so thrusts later Two-bit let out a loud roar like moan as he came deep inside Pony. Near collapsing on Pony, Two-bit panted into the males neck as his body shook with the tiding out of pleasure.

Pulling out of Pony, the older male gave another shudder of pleasure, looking around for something to clean them up. Grabbing the boxers that Pony was wearing he cleaned them both up and tossed them in the hamper. Pony sat up, hissing slightly as he scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. Moving over to the dresser he pulled out another pair of boxers and slipped them on. Grabbing his jeans he slipped those back on as Two-bit finished getting his clothes on, as well as his shoes.

Unlocking the door Pony headed for the front door, grabbing his cigarette's off the table as he passed. Right before he got to the door a hand grabbed his arm and he was pulled against Two-bit's chest.

"Do you regret what we just did?" Two-bit asked, holding the side of Pony's neck with his hands.

"No, I just need a cigarette," Pony smiled up at the male.

Two-bit smiled and pressed his lips to Pony's again, his thumbs brushing over the males jaw line. Pony kissed him back, hooking his forefingers in Two-bit's pockets.

"Perhaps we shouldn't make out in the living room," Pony said, smiling against Two-bit's lips.

"Aww why not?" Two-bit said, licking Pony's lips lightly.

"Because while I'm sure Soda and Darry will take what ever sexuality I am in stride, seeing you making out with their half naked little brother wouldn't go over well,"

Two-bit smirked and kissed him hard for a few more moments before letting his lips go and heading out on the porch. Pony smiled a bit silly at the empty air in front of him before following Two-bit out on to the porch. Pulling a cigarette out of the pack he slipped it between his lips and patted his pockets.

"You got a light?" Pony asked Two-bit.

"Didn't I already light your fire?" The older male asked, flicking out his lighter and lighting Pony's cigarette.

"That was a tiny bit corny," Pony said, blowing out his first breath of smoke.

"You should be used to it by now shouldn't you?"

"I should be," Pony said, leaning against the railing looking over at Two-bit.

"Well you eventually will,"

"And if I don't?"

Two-bit shrugged. "I'll fuck you till you do would agree your name was Sue,"

Pony choked on the inhale of smoke he was taking, pounding on his chest.

"Wow smoke much?" Two-bit cocked an eyebrow.

"Shut up," He said, a blush racing across his face.

"Come on baby light my fire," Two-bit sang, off key.

Pony smacked himself in the forehead.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Well this was complete randomness and the beginning came from a half dream/half day dream I had.

Lately I've been sick and when it first hit I had a majorly bad headache, I have nearly a constant one anymore.

Well I was lying down and just kind of day dreaming. And they always seen to get away from me when I start to slip into dream world.

And the "tell me to stop part" came up in there and I thought it would work great with these two.

Or not, idk my brain has been coming up with some weird shit lately. Haha

S. E. Hinton owns.


End file.
